Ser superior
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Isla Black le enseñaron que los muggles son seres inferiores que no merecen ningún respeto. Por fortuna, su visión del mundo cambio cuando conoció a Bob Hitchens. Esta historia participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**SER SUPERIOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Estados de Sangre"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Es el segundo fic que presente al reto y, aunque una vez más he suplicado para que me tocara un squib, no he tenido suerte. Me va a tocar lidiar con el estado que menos me apetecía, que no es otro que la sangre limpia. Para la ocasión, he elegido a Isla Black, una mujer perteneciente a una noble y ancestral familia de magos que terminó uniendo su vida a la de un muggle. ¿Acaso no es romántico? A mí me lo parece y me encanta la pareja, así que allá voy. Espero que os guste._

* * *

"_Los muggles son criaturas inferiores. Están muy por debajo de nosotros, los brujos Ensucian el mundo con su mera existencia y nos obligan a permanecer ocultos a los sangre limpias. Si la justicia existiera, ellos serían nuestros esclavos. Su sitio natural es estar tirados a nuestros pies. Son escoria. Peores que animales"_

Su madre le habló por primera vez sobre los muggles cuando Isla era muy niña. Aún le faltaban unos años para ingresar en Hogwarts y soñaba con el día en que podría comprar su primera varita. Lyra Black la hizo sentarse frente a ella, le mostró un libro repleto de ilustraciones grotescas que representaban a la gente sin magia y le contó lo monstruosos y dañinos que eran.

Veinte años después, sentada en jardín de su propia casa, Isla recuerda diversos momentos de su infancia. En Grimmauld Place, nunca se habló en buenos términos de los muggles. Su padre siempre fue un hombre comedido y en raras ocasiones realizaba comentarios insidiosos, pero su madre era una mujer de lengua viperina que no se ponía límites a la hora de criticar a aquellos que consideraba, cuanto menos, prescindibles.

Lo que su padre sí hacía, y constantemente además, era presumir de linaje mágico. Isla le había escuchado hablar sobre las proezas de los Black en muchísimas ocasiones y aún tiene grabadas todas esas historias familiares en su mente. Conoce su árbol genealógico a la perfección y, de cuando en cuando, encuentra agradable repasarlo mentalmente. De niña, le encantaba presumir de la antigua gloria de sus antepasados. Le parecía que todos eran como héroes de cuento y sentía una gran admiración por ellos. Sabía que a ninguno les habían gustado demasiado los muggles, pero siempre fueron discretos a la hora de expresar sus opiniones.

Su madre era menos hipócrita en ese sentido. Isla creció escuchándola hablar en esos términos y, durante mucho tiempo, la creyó a pies juntillas. Después de todo, ella era una bruja poderosa, alguien capaz de obrar milagros. A su lado, un muggle resultaba del todo insignificante.

Hasta que conoció a Bob.

Isla siempre creyó que la sangre de los muggles estaba contaminada por la inmundicia de su condición. Los imaginaba feos, tontos, crueles y supersticiosos. No obstante, Robert Hitchens no era nada de eso. Nunca lo fue.

Isla observa a su ahora esposo. Está recostado sobre la hierba, en mangas de camisa y alzando en el aire al primogénito de ambos. La Isla del pasado, hubiera considerado que su pequeño niño era una abominación, una criatura con una lamentable mezcla de sangre que había terminado con la ancestral pureza de los Black. La Isla del presente, se siente muy orgullosa de él y lo quiere más que a su vida. Sabe que es un niño fuerte y que, le pese a quien le pese, esa fortaleza se la proporciona la sangre muggle de su marido.

Recuerda los primeros días de su relación, cuando aún intentaba hacerse a la idea de que ese hombre guapo, inteligente y honorable, realmente era un muggle. Le resultó muy difícil el concebir que ella, toda una señorita de sangre limpia, pudiera estar enamorándose de un ser inferior. Pero fue la realidad. Bob le robó el corazón con palabras amables, gestos cariñosos y promesas que, por el momento, ha cumplido con creces.

Isla sonríe cuando el niño grita, presa de una gran excitación. Sabe que casarse con Bob le costó perder su estatus en la sociedad mágica. Renunció a todo por amor y no se ha arrepentido en ningún momento. Poco le importa haber renunciado a su posición social o que su familia ya no quiera saber nada de ella. Después de todo, ella no los apartó a ellos. Más bien fue al revés. Cuando supieron de su unión con Bob, la repudiaron y borraron del tapiz familiar, pero no importa.

Para Isla Hitchens, la pureza de sangre ya no significa nada. Evoca con afecto las batallitas familiares, pero hace tiempo que no son más que cuentos que narrar a media voz a su hijo. No necesita presumir de ser una Black. Lo único que desea en el mundo lo tiene allí, frente a sus ojos. Un hombre que debería ser grotesco e inhumano y que, sin embargo, es leal y bueno. Y un niño brujo que debería haber heredado una de las sangres más puras de Inglaterra y que ha resultado ser un mestizo.

Isla acaricia su vientre cuando el bebé que viene en camino se revuelve en su interior. Pronto tendrá alguien más a quien querer y por el que preocuparse y no puede ser más feliz. En ese momento podría estar viviendo en la mansión de algún viejo amigo de sus padres, tomando el té con otras señoras de la alta sociedad mágica y asegurando que los muggles son escoria. Por suerte, está allí, muy lejos de de toda esa gente de mente cerrada y corazón de hojalata. Con Bob y su hijo. Lo más puro que tiene. Más incluso que su sangre mágica.

* * *

_Sólo he necesitado un ratito para escribirlo. Isla es un personaje que me inspira muchísimo y la admiro por haber sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Debía tener un par de ovarios muy bien puestos. En todo caso, me gustaría saber qué opináis sobre ella. Para hacerlo, basta con rellenar el cuadradito de ahí abajo. ¡Oh, por cierto! El capítulo tiene 834, así que no me he pasado del límite. Sin más, besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
